


These Two.

by poohsticks



Series: Gays on Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gays on Ice, Interviews, M/M, actual dads Victor and Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: Yuuri and Victor can't stop thinking bout each other long enough to give the journalists the answers to their questions.





	

Yuuri sat down behind the table on the podium in front of the journalist panel. He smiled and a bunch of flashes went off in his face.

“So Yuuri.” One reporter began while he was still blinking to clear his vision. “Congratulations on making it to the Grand Prix final for your third year in a row. Can you remind us of how you came up with your theme for this season?”

“Thank you, I’m so pleased to be back here again especially after I considered retiring after last year’s Grand Prix. So this season I chose ‘Life’ as my theme. Victor, my husband Victor Nikiforov, has this saying that he likes to think about when he can get away from the heat of competition in skating. Its two _L_ words. Life and Love. Because I skated to love last year as I was finding myself and discovering my love for Victor I decided to skate to life this year. Me and Victor have started a new life together, not just as a married couple, but also with Victor having returned to skating and us living in Russia. This season I will explore out new life through my skating. Victor is skating to love this year to parallel my theme. Although I explored our love last year Victor will give you his perspective of our love further down our relationship. And if you ask me I would say that he shows our love much more beautifully than I ever could. Victor has been consistently landing quads since he joined the senior division making the technical aspects of his programmes unbelievably smooth. Also because he choreographs all of his own programmes you can see his heart pouring out into every movement, he ties his emotions straight in with the choreography. Well we’ve all seen him skate he’s just gorgeous out there on the ice a true beauty to watch as he…”

“Umm Katsuki Yuuri, sorry to interrupt.” One of the journalists had raised his hand awkwardly and spoke haltingly. “I think we’d all just like to hear about you.” He looked around at the other journalists to confirm this. “For example, how confident are you feeling about your chances of getting back on the podium this year?”

“Oh well I don’t want to jinx it but I’m pretty confident that I should be able to medal. Though that might be because victor wouldn’t be best please with me if I said anything else.” He chuckled at that. “But really I am quietly confident in myself. I still have a rivalry on the ice with Yuri Plisetsky and I will be aiming to beat him this year regardless of where that puts me in the rankings. Although I’ve been training even harder than I did last year and even after beating Victor’s Free Skate world record I don’t feel that I will beat Victor this year. He is going to make an amazing return to the sport at this year’s final don’t doubt that for a second. I know he’s aiming to beat mine and Yuri Plisetsky’s new world records and regain his title as world champion and I have every faith that he will achieve it.”

The next journalist to speak up sent a knowing look to the person sitting next to her before she spoke. “Are your family still supporting you this year?”

“Of course. Although none of them have been able to come watch this year as the family onsen has been getting busier lately. Though I am sure that they will hold viewing parties as has become a sort of tradition for them. My old dance teacher, Okukawa Minako, has been able to come watch just like she always does. Everyone from back in Hasetsu will be cheering for me and Victor and hoping that we will do our best and we both want to try make them proud. However I think some people in my family care more about us sending them pictures of Makkachin regularly then they do about us winning medals.”

***

Victor was in the same conference room later in the day for his interview. He took his seat and flashed his winning smile at the cameras.

“So Victor, we hear that you are planning on getting the gold medal at this year’s Grand Prix final and beating Yuri Plisetsky’s and Yuuri Katsuki’s world records in the process.”

“Haha well,” Victor grinned and scratched the back of his head, “I see Yura’s been talking about me. Yes that is the ultimate goal but I will be fully happy with just making a grand return to skating and enjoying every minute of it. Yuuri should have been talking about himself not me, he’s going for gold too. We have a lot riding on this you see. There are lots of cuddles from Makkachin at stake here.”

One reporter finished laughing and stood up to ask his question. “You definitely seem to be in the right spirits but do you feel that your year out from competitive skating will affect your performance?”

“Well I wouldn’t call it a year out exactly. I was on the ice most of the year training with my Yuuri and was with him right through the season, the only difference was I wasn’t actually on the ice during the competitive parts. If anything though the year has helped me become a better skater. I used to skate for the competition and for the winning but as I got older I realised that that wasn’t driving me anymore. It felt false. I wanted to regain the feeling that I had skating when I was little. When I was just skating for the love of the sport and the feeling of being free when I’m out on the ice. Yuuri recreated my Stay Close To Me, my winning programme from the year before last. He captured all those things I thought I had lost from skating in the routine, he didn’t know he was being filmed so Yara was just skating for himself, for his heart. Spending the year with him has enabled me to watch him and learn from him the feelings that I thought I may have lost for the sport. It’s all thanks to Yuuri that I am even returning to the sport and doing so in such a strong position. I believe this year having me coaching him and being able to train alongside Yuuri has benefited us both. Yara is in a stronger position with his skating then he has ever been in before.  We have worked on his choreography together this year and he understands the way his body moves and how to translate his emptions into the music better than anyone else I have ever had the pleasure of watching skate.”

“I would ask how your husband has been getting on but, um.” There were a few chuckles from across the room as the reporter paused. “Anyway, I would just like to congratulate you on your marriage.”

“Thank you, Yara and I are very happy together.”

***

“Can we get Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki down here for an interview please!” The media coordinator shouted over the room of bustling journalists and event planners.

“Um Sir.” His personal assistant said timidly. “Are we not still doing the competitors interviews individually?”

“Well that was the plan. But these two won’t stop talking about each other even when they are asked really specific questions and it’s starting to annoy the journalists. We though interviewing them together might solve that.”

***

“Vitya! Stop tickling me they’re trying to interview us.” Yuuri was finding it hard to talk as he was trying not to laugh. “She asked if we thought the rivalry might affect our relationship.”

“And I’m proving that it doesn’t.” But Victor ceased his tickling and kissed Yuuri on the cheek instead. He turned to the reporters and said, “We would be over the moon if either of us won, or even if we didn’t. Just as long as we show the skating that we can honestly say we liked the best that’s all that matters.”

Yuuri poked Victor in the side. “He would have made that part of our wedding vows if I’d have let him. But honestly I think we’re both secretly routing for Yuri Plisetsky to win gold again anyway.”

“Yurio is doing amazingly though.” Victor said.”

“Yes, he’s only 16 and already beat one of Vitya’s world records.”

“And I can’t even be bitter about it because I choreographed the routine!”

“He’s come on in leaps and bounds this year, we’re so proud of him!”

“Or you could say leaps and step sequences.” Yuuri gave Victor a pointed look and he pouted. Yuri came into the room as he was up to be interviewed next and Victor spotted him and pointed. “Yara look! He’s come to hear us gloat about him.”

“Embarrass him more like Vitya.” They both grinned and waved at Yurio who had pulled his hood down and was slowly backing out the door.


End file.
